


Nip in the Bud

by KenjithePanda



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Galactic Conqueror Vora, Star Sister Io
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjithePanda/pseuds/KenjithePanda
Summary: “You see, Io... that's the magic of our little relationship. You have to win every time.I only have to win once."
Kudos: 2





	Nip in the Bud

A rainbow unfurled from the tips of her fingers. Io used the delicate strands of color to string an arrow of magic onto her bow. She took a deep breath, ignoring her body screaming in agony, and unleashed the powerful beam of light, watching it in victorious pride as it erupted midair towards her foe, dozens of magical sparks raining down onto the ground below.

Blood still pouring from her wounds, Vora stumbled to her feet and swept her scythe in front of her, the same blade that had been used to split planets and stars alike in two. She hastily ripped the very air before her, leaving pools of the cosmos to absorb Io’s attack, but to Vora’s dismay and Io’s relief, hundreds of stars were still hurdling at her. Vora gritted her teeth and prepared for impact. Io shielded her eyes in wait for the explosion.

The ground cracked and a flash of light split the skies. Vora screamed as the powerful blast ripped through her core, falling to her hands and knees and dropping her scythe. She wasn’t showing any signs of external harm from the attack, but her insides were being bathed in vicious light. Hundreds of star arrows had poked at her from all angles. Vora coughed up blood, struggling to look up at her nemesis.

Io descended from the air and stood over Vora. She held her chin high but her body was betraying her exhaustion and pain. “Give up, Vora! I’ll never let you destroy this planet. Not when there are so many innocent lives that need protection.”

Vora gave her a smug smile. A trail of blood fell from the corner of her lips. “You see, Io... that's the magic of our little relationship. You have to win every time. 

I only have to win once."

Io had realized this long ago, but when Vora said it, the person she swore to stop, horror halted her breathing. Every time they fought Vora began to more easily land blows onto Io. Vora took advantage of Io’s hesitation and used a rope of dark magic to swing away.

She sang as she fled, “ _ Next time will be our last, little girl. Make your time before then count. _ ”

Io looked after Vora. She clenched her skirt and felt her eyes water. Normally she’d say something like, “I’ll stop you again!” or, “go ahead and try!” but now she said nothing. For the first time since she’d met Vora, Io felt fear.

\---

Io cried in pain as she tried to tear Vora away from her. Her scalp protested the abuse, the soreness giving Io a headache. Vora cackled in triumph at Io’s broken state. She tore Io’s hair out and threw her down the hill. Io winced at every bump and scrape.

Vora traded places with Io, this time being the one to look down upon her. Io weakly looked up. She felt a mixture of shame and fear. She had failed. Her sisters were busy on another planet. Mew Mew had fallen to Vora during the fight. There was no one left to protect the pure hearts.

“Did you enjoy your pitiful time on this planet, Io?” Vora snickered. She didn’t wait for an answer. She threw a tattered ball of fur at Io. “Take it. I’m not completely horrible. Surely you’d want to die with your insufferable rat.”

Io gasped at the sight of Mew Mew. Misery slowed her movements. She weakly shook her friend but hung her head when she felt how cold she was. Tears fell down her cheeks.

Vora raised her scythe with a sadistic grin. A black hole formed at the tip, quickly gaining size and power. She’s finally getting a chance to defeat her adversary, and pleasure filled her at the thought of it. “Die.”

The last thing Io saw was darkness.


End file.
